


The Thing About Jensen

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Turns out Jared’s new boyfriend is an alien. With six tentacles. Lucky Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 45
Kudos: 234





	The Thing About Jensen

**The thing about Jensen was…**

There was more to him that met the eye.   
  
Like much more.

When Jared and Jensen first started dating, Jared’s mother was over the moon. Jensen was four years older, had a steady job, a good head on his shoulders and she had high hopes that he would be a calming influence on her wild child.

And he was all that and more – he was fun to be around, was a perfect gentlemen at all times (even when Jared was really wishing he would not be), and all Jared’s friends liked him – even Chad, who rarely gave his seal of approval to anyone Jared dated.

Also, he was hot as hell, and so beautiful that looking at him was like looking into the sun.

Six weeks into dating, and Jared was really, really ready to move beyond make out sessions. He had stopped being subtle and was now flashing “fuck me” signals so obvious he might as well be wearing a shirt with the words printed out in big rainbow-colored Comic Sans letters.

He had been invited to eat dinner with Jensen’s family, which both made him as nervous as hell and hopeful that Jensen was ready to move their relationship on to the “let’s fuck like bunnies” stage. After the dinner of course.

Mr. and Mrs. Ackles were seated at each end of the table. Jensen’s younger sister, who spent most of the dinner texting someone on the phone, sneaking very obvious glances at Jared, and doing a very poor job of stifling giggles, sat on one side of the table, Jared and Jensen sat on the other.

The dinner was home-made, and very tasty, meatloaf and mashed potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese. The conversation was a bit stilted, but so far everything was going good enough that Jared was beginning to relax.

And then Jared felt something brush against his upper thigh. 

He looked over at Jensen, who had a glass in one hand, and a fork full of food in the other. Jensen was smiling at him. No, he was smirking at him.

There was a tablecloth covering the table, no subtle way to look under it. Jared tried to squirm whatever it was off of him, but it didn’t seem to work.

The thing, longish and roundish, was now over his crotch. Its movements made Jared think uneasily of a snake.

“Something wrong?” Jensen asked, eyebrows arched. “You look a little pale.”

“No.” Jared replied. Jensen was still smirking at him, and then Jensen’s eyes looked down to where Jared’s body disappeared under the tablecloth and back up again. Something was definitely up, but both of Jensen’s hands were clearly visible and...

The thing squeezed his crotch. Jared squealed.

“Jensen behave.” His mother admonished, and as Jared turned wide eyes at her she smiled at him and then held out a plate. But now alongside one of her arms, with something long and spindly. “Would you like another roll dear?”

Jensen’s sister was full out laughing as Jared turned bright red. “Your – your –“

“Aliens yes.” Jensen’s father responded calmly, as three tentacles waved at Jared from around the table. “Well, to use your vernacular, anyway. Jensen, all limbs on the table where we can see them please. I think you have scandalized our dinner guest enough.”

There was one more squeeze before Jensen complied. Jared was still staring at all the tentacles, torn between being fascinated and scared out of his mind.

Jensen was no longer smirking. “I know I should have told you sooner. If you want to leave, you can. No hard feelings.”

“But if you want to stay, there is chocolate cake for dessert.” Jensen’s mother said, producing a three-tier cake covered with deep rich frosting and dotted with sprinkles.

“I can stay.” Jared responded.

**The thing about Jensen was…**

He was an alien.

An actual, came from a galaxy far far away, with an unpronounceable name (not that it mattered anyway, Jensen explained their homeland had been obliterated long ago) and more than that…

Jensen had six tentacles.

Most of the time, they were little nubs on the sides of his body, unnoticeable unless you touched one or Jensen was shirtless.

But at other times – 

Jared was lying on Jensen’s bed in his apartment, watching as the nubs grew longer and longer, some thin as needles, some big and round.

“I can control the size.” Jensen explained with a shrug. “Are you freaked out?”

“Yes.” Jared replied and then spread his legs wide. “What are you waiting for?”

Jensen smiled, climbed on to bed beside Jared. They had already dispensed with clothes, neither had any doubt where the night was going.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Jensen asked, one tentacle, making a slow slick path from Jared’s belly button all the way to his left nipple. Another one was exploring Jared’s inner thigh.

“Everywhere.” Jared replied, already so turned on he couldn’t lie still. 

“Good answer.” Jensen approved as he straddled Jared’s legs and six tentacles, two hands, and one tongue began their exploration.

  
**The thing about Jensen was…**

He ruined Jared for anyone else, and the bastard knew it.

Jared had always like being touched. Always leaning into everyone, always reaching out to touch someone on the shoulder, in hopes they would touch him back. He was not touch starved by any means; his family and friends were almost all as affectionate as he was.

But still, Jared really, really like being touched.

And right now he had two tentacles teasing his nipples, one stroking his cock, a slick slide up and down as it circled around and around, and fuck that felt so good, and two tentacles pushing deep inside of him, one playing havoc with his prostate.

He was a writhing, squirming mess and so high on pleasure he was sure he would have floated off the bed by now if Jensen’s hands weren’t on his hips, holding him down.

‘What to do with this one?” Jensen asked, as the other five tentacles continued to torture Jared’s body in delicious ways. “Why don’t you open up for me sweetheart, I bet you’d look so pretty sucking on this.”

Jared, helpless to do anything but obey as Jensen stroked and touched and teased his body, opened his mouth wide.

The tentacle, the size of a straw, slithered down to the back of Jared’s throat, and then expanded, until it filled Jared’s mouth.

Thankful for his lack of gag reflex, he began sucking on it and was rewarded by the release of some kind of liquid, faintly sweet tasting. It was the same substance Jared realized that eased the way for Jensen’s tentacles to enter his hole, making the need for lube obsolete.  
  
He sucked happily on the tentacle, felt it expand and release, felt so taken care of with so much of his body being caressed and filled. “You look so good with your mouth all full. You were born to take me like this. I’ve noticed that oral fixation of yours, always with a pen or a piece of candy or gum, sucking on something all the time. I’m going to make sure that mouth is taken care of, just like I take care of your gorgeous dick.” 

One of the tentacles left Jared’s hole to join the one on Jared’s cock. Jared looked up at Jensen, still sucking on the tentacle when he felt the blunt tip of Jensen’s cock at his entrance. “Ready for me? Ready to be all filled up?” Jensen’s cock pushed in along side of the tentacle that had been pleasurably torturing Jared’s prostate with unending pressure. “Such a big boy, you can take everything I give you can’t you baby? Such a beautiful boy, so perfect for me.”

And Jensen pulled out and slammed back in, just as one of the tentacles twisted the tip of Jared’s cock and another one slithered over his balls.

Jared came so hard and unexpectedly that his vision almost whited out. He was screaming a mixture of Jensen’s name and obscenities and forgot all about the tentacle halfway down his throat until Jensen removed it, probably afraid Jared would accidentally bite down on it.

Jensen kept fucking into him, that wicked tentacle still pressing on his prostate. Jensen’s cock, thick and long, slammed into him as Jared shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Jared watched in a daze as two of the tentacles gathered the come that had landed on his stomach and then both of them tapped on his lips. 

“That’s it sweetheart, suck on these, while I see about wringing another orgasm out of you.”

Jared could taste himself on the tentacles, his mouth impossibly full with both of them crammed inside, but still he sucked, tongue licking at the ends of them as Jensen hummed his approval.

One of the other tentacles was already working on Jared’s limp cock, as Jensen continued to thrust into him. fast hard thrusts that had Jared feeling so full, so wanted, and soon had Jared squirming all over again as sure enough his cock began to perk up and take renewed interest.

**The thing about Jensen was...**

His ability to keep going…and going…and going was out of this world (literally, apparently another perk of being an alien).

Jared came three times that night, and then twice more the next morning.

After a long hot shower, Jared sat down delicately on the kitchen stool as Jensen grinned unrepentantly at him and a tentacle began rubbing at the tender spot by his hip.

“No.” Jared said, trying unsuccessfully to bat the tentacle, and the two others joining it, away. “Uh uh. Not gonna happen.”

Fifteen minutes later he was holding on to the kitchen counter for all he was worth begging Jensen to please, please, _please_ fuck him harder.

**The thing about Jensen was...**

He was evil.

Unbelievably, inconceivable as it was, Chad had finally worn Susan down and they were getting married. 

To be fair, Jared had been dating Jensen for several months now, and he knew Jensen was evil and had tried to adequately prepare for this.

First he suggested to Chad that he sit Jensen at another table, as he was not in the wedding party, but Chad refused..”Fuck no, that time I tried to sit between you at that game that fucker threated to bite off my balls and feed them to the sharks and I am going to be on my honeymoon and I need my balls man.”

So then Jared threatened Jensen. “If you try anything at all, I swear I will stab any wayward tentacles with any silverware within my reach.”

Jensen pretended to shudder. “I’ll be good, no need to be mean Jay.”

“Remember, it is supposed to be a secret you are an alien. Tentacles rubbing over my body while I give my toast will not be very secretive. Especially after I stab one of them.”

“I already said I would be good.” Jensen replied, one of the said tentacles rubbing over the white dress shirt Jared was wearing, causing his nipples to pebble. “You look really, really good all dressed up.”

Jared flicked the tentacle away and ignored the feeling of loss as it shriveled into a nub. “Remember the tux is rented.”

“You worry too much.” Jensen said, pulling Jared’s head down for a kiss. “Besides my shirt will be tucked in, your shirt will be tucked in, what do you think I can actually do?”

Jared pulled on his vest as Jensen finished buttoning up his shirt. They really did look good, Jared in his dark blue tux, Jensen in a cream colored one. “Okay, fine.” Jared sighed.

“I will be on my best behavior..” Jensen vowed, fingers held out in a boy’s scout pledge, and then slapped Jared’s ass as they walked out the bedroom door.

Yeah Jared was screwed.

The wedding ceremony was typical Chad: chaotic, ill-planned, and so drenched with laughter that the preacher could barely get his words out.

The dinner afterwards was at a friend’s home, there was a pool in the backyard that Chad had already dove into, rented purple tuxedo be damned.

There were several tables around the pool, where the wedding feast consisted of tacos, those little barbecued wieners, and enough hot wings to feed several armies.

Jared was expected to give the best man toast.

Jared stood up; glass of sangria raised because of course that it was what Chad would serve at his wedding and began his carefully prepared speech. It had taken a while to write, because Chad had done so many wild things, narrowing them down (and avoiding the ones that involved other women) was hard. 

He started out with a classic, a wild ride of a tale that started with a road trip, and ended up with him and Chad waking up in Vegas, sleeping in he same bed, and wearing identical gold bands on their ring fingers (and nothing else). As he was telling this story, he felt something tickle at his ankles, then he felt something crawling up one of his calves. Fearing that an insect was wandering his skin looking for a place to land and maybe bite, he tried to shake his leg discreetly during a pause for laughter, but the tickling sensation kept moving upward. 

Blame it on the three glasses of sangria he had before this one, or being focused on telling the story, or how earnest Jensen had been when he promised to behave, but the tentacle had reached his upper thigh before Jared realized what it was. He stumbled over a few words, as the tentacle, as thin as thread, poked its way under his Saxx.

He finished the story, and while Chad, choking with laughter, explained how they found out that they hadn’t actually gotten married although blurry camera pics confirmed they had paid a drunken visit to an Elvis impersonator. Jared glared pointedly at Jensen. Jensen held out his hands in a ‘what’ gesture and then proceeded to suck on a strawberry dripping with chocolate. No wonder people had feared aliens for so long. They were nothing but pure, unadulterated evil and Jared stared so long at those plush lips sucking on that chocolate that he totally forgot he was giving a toast for a long, embarrassing moment.

Okay the tentacle was thin, really what damage could it do while that size? So Jared moved on to his second story which involved a local celebrity, a chicken costume, and a glue gun, oh and of course Chad, while the tentacle slithered its way to the tip of Jared’s cock, and then –   
  
Holy fuck of all fucks. It slithered inside his urethra, Jared could actually feel it inside of his dick - wiggling deeper and – 

Jared bit back a moan, barely, and then rushed to the end of the story, just as the tentacle began pushing in and pulling out, in an irregular, maddening slow and extremely erotic way.

Jared sat down right before the tent in his pants became too obvious. Jensen, the jerk, was grinning at him. Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulder and brought him in close.

“I thought you said you were going to be good.” Jared hissed at him.

Jensen made a very obvious glance down at Jared’s crotch. The tentacle was still pushing in and out of him. It was a weird feeling, something inside of Jared that way, and it also was the naughtiest thing Jensen had done to him so far, and as he had multiple tentacles in both of Jared’s holes, that was saying something. “It looks to me like I am being very good.” Jensen replied in a pseudo-whisper.

Somebody else was giving a toast, some relative of the bride’s, but Jared ignored all that. He grabbed Jensen’s hand and squeezed maybe a bit too tightly. “Take me somewhere and fuck me right now.”

Another tentacle was crawling up Jared’s pants leg. “I don’t have to take you anywhere to do that.”

The trip to the dry cleaners the next day was one of the most mortifying moments of Jared’s life.

But it was worth it.

**The thing about Jensen was…**

He was as possessive as fuck.

Jared had always thought having a possessive boyfriend would be a turn-off, but as it turns out, he was wrong.  
Getting Jensen riled up was all kinds of fun. And really, with the tentacles and the devastating good looks and his sex god-ness, it was just a small way Jared could hold his own.

They were at a bar with a few of Jared’s coworkers, and Jared was talking to Jeffrey while Jensen went to refresh their drinks. If Jared was standing a little too close to Jeffrey, leaning into him a little too much – well that was just because it was noisy at the bar what with karaoke going on and he just needed to hear Jeffrey better.

Also, it was possible that he had confessed to Jensen that he used to have a crush on Jeffrey. With his rugged good looks, sexy as fuck body, and the perpetual twinkle in his eyes, who could blame him?

He could tell when Jensen was approaching, something in the air shifted. Jeffrey grinned and winked at Jared, probably responding to something in Jensen’s body language, but Jared just smiled back as he brushed imaginary dust from Jeffrey’s shoulder. There was a loud clearing of throat from behind him. He turned around, eyes wide, to face Jensen.

“Hey Jensen, I didn’t know you were back.” He stopped brushing Jeffrey’s shoulder with a final pat but didn’t move away from him. “Jeffrey tell Jensen the joke. Wait until you hear this babe, nobody can tell a joke like Jeffrey can.”

Jensen stood closer to Jared, who was not surprised at all when something slithered under his shirt, wrapped itself around his waist, and then tugged. Jared stumbled a bit as he was pulled away from Jeffrey toward Jensen.

Jeffrey looked from one to the other. “Maybe I should let you kids have some alone time.”

Jensen handed Jared a whiskey sour, and then put his arm around Jared’s waist, right above the tentacle under Jared’s shirt, while another tentacle slithered under Jared’s shirt up toward his neck. It was a good thing that it was dark in the bar, and that the other bar patrons attention was directed at karaoke on the stage, but maybe Jared had already figured all that out before he poked the dragon.

“No, Jeffrey. I would love to hear it. Truly.” Jensen said, as a third tentacle slithered over Jared’s ass. 

Jeffrey hadn’t actually been telling a joke, they had been discussing the latest sales report, but he launched into a charming stunner of a joke right on the spot. Jared looked down at Jensen, whose fingers were digging into Jared’s side and smiled at him. Jensen narrowed his eyes in return.

The joke was funny, but maybe Jared laughed a bit too loud and too long at it. Jensen’s tentacles gripped Jared tighter. 

“Sorry to run off like this, but I want to discuss my song choice with Jared, my turn is coming up.” Jensen’s tone made it clear he wasn’t actually sorry at all; Jared was thrumming with anticipation.

Jeffrey ruffled Jared’s hair as he gracefully made his exit. Jared was going to have to apologize to him later, poor guy, maybe send him a couple bottles of that scotch he liked so much.

Jensen pushed Jared against the nearest wall. They were mostly hidden deep in the shadows, but someone could still walk up to them and the thought of it sent Jared’s blood ablaze. Jensen leaned over, took Jared’s ear between his teeth, bit down. “Loosen your belt.” He ordered, before pulling away.

Jared thought about making a pretense of an argument, but fuck, jealous Jensen was all kinds of hot, so he did just that and even unzipped his jeans as well.

“You fucker.” Jensen said, as a tentacle, found its way from under Jensen’s shirt, to Jared’s bare cock. “You aren’t wearing any underwear. You planned this.”

Jared shrugged. “Think you can get me off before it’s your turn to sing?”

“Just wait until I get you home. You are going to be so deeply sorry you played this little game.” Jensen growled, as the tentacle began moving down Jared’s cock.

“Promises, promises.” Jared muttered back, biting his lower lip as the tentacle reached under his balls and slithered inside of him. “Fuck.”

Jensen grinned. “Remember, you asked for this.”

The tentacle in his ass must have expanded, filling him just so, just as the one that had been holding onto his hip slithered down and began stroking his cock. Jared could feel his balls beginning to tighten. Jensen’s hands were on each side of his head, leaning into him closely so to obscure what was happening as the tentacle inside of Jared pummeled fast and furious. Dimly Jared was aware that the quartet of legal assistants, three of them men, were reaching the grand finale of It’s Raining Men.

“That’s my cue.” Jensen whispered, as he jammed the tentacle against Jared’s sweet spot and the other tentacle squeezed the tip of Jared’s cock like a vise – and Jared was coming, shaking apart with the force of it. Even with Jensen’s hand covering his mouth, he made enough noise that the bartender turned and looked their way before giving them a thumbs up and going back to mixing a drink.

His legs were like wet noodles afterwards, and he felt sticky everywhere and he was fairly sure he had the world’s most dopey grin on his face.

“Don’t you dare clean off.” Jensen ordered, as the tentacles retreated, and Jared hurriedly got himself in order. Jensen, calm as you please, headed to the stage while Jared quickly made his way to their table. He grabbed his hoodie as he sat down, covering the legs of his jeans which were streaked with drying come, he could also feel it drying on his crotch. By the look of things most of the come had landed on him, and not the floor, thank heavens.

Jensen was all smiles as he took the stage, whispering to the emcee before making his way upstage. “This one goes out to my baby; Jared stand up so everyone can see just how lucky I am.”

Jared’s coworkers began to clap and cheer, Jeffrey was whistling through his fingers, and Jared felt his face flame hot enough to melt chocolate. He stood up on his rubbery legs, still clutching his hoodie awkwardly over his body, and quickly sat back down.  
Jensen, smile and eyes shining brightly, began to sing.

  
_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_   
_There was only you and me_   
_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_   
_We've been down that road before_   
_But that's over now_   
_You keep me comin' back for more_

He sang beautifully, of course he did because hey – alien who was practically perfect in every way – and by the time he was finished Jared was looking at him with stars in his eyes and the realization that he was deeply, completely and irreversibly in love.

**The thing about Jensen was...**

He was smart. And funny. And fun. And kind. And as beautiful inside as out which was really saying something.

He was also a fucking ninja when it came to payback.  
  
Jared was on his back, writhing, sweating, cursing. Jensen had two tentacles and his cock up Jared’s ass, all thrusting as one, filling up Jared just this side of too much. Another tentacle was winding between his balls, so full and ready to blow, while another was stroking his cock. Jensen’s hands were on his nipples, twisting them and flicking them and Jared was grasping and pulling on any part of Jensen he could reach.

“Jensen.” He moaned as Jensen’s lips crushed against his, cutting off his air. He could feel the orgasm building, his balls tightening and then – 

Jared broke the kiss. “What the fuck?”

A tentacle had wrapped around the base of Jared’s cock, effectively choking off his orgasm.

Jensen smiled. “I did warn you that little boys that play with fire get burned.”

“Nothing little about me.” Jared huffed, as he tried to push away the tentacle with no success. 

“So I’ve noticed.” Jensen replied, before pounding into Jared in earnest. Jensen’s teeth grazed one of Jared’s nipples which was already red and swollen from being stroked and pinched.

“Jensen!” And if it came out as a whine, it was a well deserved one.

His body was shaking with the force of Jensen’s thrusts, while the one tentacle stayed firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, a second one began stroking him again, and then a tiny one entered his urethra and began squirming down deep inside of him and Jared had never felt so much intense pleasure at once.

“Please Jensen, please. I’ll be good.” Jared was babbling at this point. His body nothing but heat and want. There were hands and tentacles stroking and touching everywhere, while Jensen kept thrusting into him, hard, deep, nailing his prostate every time and Jensen was biting at his nipples, his chest, neck, leaving little teeth marks all over Jared’s body. “I’ll be so good, just please.”  
  
“Hmm.” Jensen lifted up his head, admiring his handiwork as his appendages continued to delicious torture Jared. “Let’s see if you learned your lesson. Who does these belong to?”

Jared’s mind was hazy with pleasure and want and it took a minute for him to realize Jensen was talking about the nipples he was twisting. “You.”

“That’s right.” Jensen pulled up Jared’s legs, lifting his ass up higher in the air, then pulled all the way out. cock and both tentacles, before slamming back in so hard that the bed actually scooted several inches. “And this?”

“Yours. All yours. Everything yours. Please let me, please Jensen.” Jared babbled.

“Such a smart boy. You are doing so well sweetheart, just one more question.” A tentacle reached up, wiped away the tears Jared didn’t even know were forming..Two tentacles were stroking Jared’s cock now, along with the one still acting like a cock ring, and the one slithering inside his cock. “And the million-dollar question. Who does this belong to?”

“You. You. Every damn thing, yours.” Jared answered in a rush. He could feel the explosion cresting inside of him, desperate to get out. “Please, Jensen, let me.”

“I am still not sure you’ve learned your lesson.” Jensen kept pounding into Jared. The tentacles were leaving little trails of slick on Jared’s stomach, he could feel the same sticky substance in his ass as Jensen continued to thrust. He had never felt so owned in his life, covered with teeth marks and bruises and Jensen’s tentacles, and nothing had ever felt so good, so right.

“I have. I swear I have.”

“And will we ever again think flirting with another man is a good idea?” Jensen asked, cause obviously he was not through torturing Jared.

Jared rocked his head back and forth. “No, no. I’ll be so good I promise.”

Jensen laughed, his body shaking with the force of it. “I don’t believe you one bit but because I love the way you fall apart for me and I’m such a good guy...” The tentacle was loosening its grip, Jared’s balls were aching with the need to come. “Come for me sweetheart.”

Jared’s orgasm exploded out of him, he could feel Jensen release inside of him at the same time, could feel Jensen’s come mark him inside the same way Jensen’s teeth had marked him outside, could feel the bed shake with the force of their combined orgasms right before the world faded into black.

**The thing about Jensen was…**

He was awful.

“I made you come so hard you passed out.” Jensen said for the fifth time, Arms and tentacles were wrapped around a newly cleaned off Jared.

Jared pushed back into Jensen, felt Jensen’s appendages grip him tighter. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Jensen replied, lips at his neck, gently sucking on one of the bite marks he had left on Jared. “And you know why?”

Jared groaned. “Don’t say it.”

“Because I made you come so hard you passed out.” 

**The thing about Jensen was…**

That he was Jared’s.

And Jared was his.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s a few days before my birthday, and I decided to be a wee bit self indulgent and cram as many of my kinks in a fic as I could squeeze in. Hopefully a few of them were your kinks as well :) Kudos and comments are like candy, and I love candy.


End file.
